TTRS 39: I Love Money 2
I Love Money 2 is the 39th season of the TTRS Franchise. The season is directly subsequent to Cutthroat. This season featured 24 new and returning players of the TTRS Franchise. The season was filmed in Mexico, just like the first I Love Money. Unlike the other I Love money season, the game started with players playing in 11 teams of 2, better known as the We Love Money twist. As a result of this twist, two players were voided each round until the regular team format (Final 16) and merge (Final 12) happened. Furthermore, this season ended with a jury vote rather than a Final Challenge, like in ILM 1, with jury starting at Final 12 and 3 Finalists being allowed to plead their case. In the end, HipposUnite came out victorious over Halloween and 1001games by a 6 to 2 to 1. Production and Casting The season was announced during the Legends of the Hidden Temple 2 reunion. Applications for Cutthroat started the following the Cutthroat reunion on July 13, 2016. Applications were open for 5 days after a total of 37 applications were received. The cast was announced on July 19, 2016. With a total of 24 Money Lovers being selected to compete. The competitors competed in their first challenge on July 20, 2016 Format I Love Money 2 follows the following format (click here for more information), with the following differences: *At the start of the season, players competed in a challenge where the Top 11 finishers became team captains, allowed to choose their partner for the Couples phase. *Players competed in pairs for the first three episodes, where 2 players were voided each round before being split into 2 teams of 8. Pairs could not be on the same team as their partner. *During the merged phase, if there was a tie in the vote, then all players in the tie had their check placed in the box. *The Dead Last Loser was not automatially nominated during the merge, instead players nominated 3 people to be in the box. *The Final 3 faced a jury vote to determine the winner instead of a Final Challenge Cast *The contestants competed as pairs from Episodes 2 to 4. *The contestants competed as teams from Episodes 5 to 7. *The contestants competed as individuals from Episode 8 to Finale. Episode Progress Team captains are noted in bold text. ;2nd Teams : The contestant was chosen to be on the Gold Team by Christian H. : The contestant was chosen to be on the Green Team by Johnny. ;Competition : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was Paymaster. : The contestant was on the winning team and was safe. : The contestant did not win the challenge, but was not chosen to be in the Bottom 3. : The contestant was at risk of not being picked for a team or they were voted into the Bottom 3, but was not eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated, thus their check was voided. : The contestant was last in the challenge and was automatically eliminated. Category:Seasons